Switching Places
by One-eyed Pierrot
Summary: Not continuing Xover with Hikaru no Go. Yami is sick of being with Yugi as Hikaru with Sai. What happens when Yami and Sai switches places? Will chaos ensure? Rated R just to be safe.
1. Heart of the Go

Rin-chan: After weeks being yelled SO much ((cries river of tears)) by Yaoilover S, I'm finally writing a story!! And I brought Sasuke!

Sasuke: I don't know why I have to be here! I'm not from either of these animes!

Rin-chan: Well because you are a cool character....and everyone else was busy especially Naruto...((Starts naming all bishies.))

Sasuke:....I'm not doing it.

Rin-chan: Fine then. ((Clears throat)) I don't own Hikaru no Go or Yu-gi-oh! Hey that rhymes!

Sasuke:....((sigh))

Rin-chan: There are other things that you'll need to know about this story: 1)This fic has an opening and ending theme song 2)I don't own any of the songs 3)This is just a humor fic and that means only a slight bit of yaoi(sorry Yaoilover S) 4)Beware of O.O.Cness 5)I will make fun of how the U.S. dubbed Yami's voice. Why you ask? Because I feel like it!

Sasuke: You talk too much

Rin-chan:....I know. ((stretches Sasuke's cheeks))

Sasuke: ((rubs cheeks)) Damn you....

Rin-chan: Why did I bring him here again....Now on with the story!

_**Kimi ga ima boku wo sasaete, Boku ga ima kimi mo sasaeru Dakara mayoi nagara mo tomo ni ikiteikouyo, mirai e to**_

**_Namama to tawamure sore nanide itemo mono tarinasa wo kanjite shimau_ _Sameta me de mirarete Kawaita jidai no kaze ni fukareteiru_**

_**Fuan na kokoro to yuuki ga senaka awase ni natteiru dakedo ima nara yume wo kono te de kanaete miseru yo**_

**_Kitzutsuite koware souna hi mo, namida shite komaraseru hi mo arukeredo bokura ha(wa) sore wo koete ikunda, dare yori ue wo mezashite_ **(Hikaru no Go opening theme get over)

It was a nice-clear day in Tokyo(Rin-chan: I don't really know where the hell he lives so bare with me people) Everything peaceful and nice-

"SAI! I SAID NO!"

Okay, in some places it's quiet, but not here.

"But Hikaru, I want to play go!" Sai wined as he clutches his arm while shaking him.

"No, Sai, I have too much things to do today." Hikaru said as he shooed Sai away.

**Ch.1 Heart of the Go**

"But I wanna play go now!" Sai yells as he ran around in circles around the little room.

"Maybe later Sai," Hikaru sighed.

Sai's eyes filled with tears, "You always say that but you we never play go. I think you're lying to me again Hikaru!" Sai squealed as he bow his head down to cry.

Hikaru felt his gilt and ran to the bathroom.

-Somewhere in Domino-

Yugi was sleeping peacefully when he heard someone calling his name softly...

"YUGI! WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

Okay, maybe not softly but you get the point.

"Huh? Yami? What is it?" Yugi asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"We haven't duel for a while so lets duel!" Yami barked as he pulled Yugi out of his bed.

"But I don't want to right now," whined Yugi as he tries to get hold of his tiny bed.

"Give me your cards!" Yami ordered.

"Why? You can't even hold them unless we switch places," Yugi pouted.

"Then how can I drag you out of bed?" Yami asked.

"Hmm I don't know, maybe because our author can't think of shit," Yugi yawned as he went back to sleep.

(Rin-chan: Hey! I resent that!)

Yami eye twitched as he took slap Yugi awake.

"Yami!" Yugi cried, "That hurt! Can't you just use the the deck yourself?"

"Yeah, I can challenge Kaiba when he can't even FUCKING SEE ME!" Yami bellowed as he pulled Yugi out of bed once more.

"Waaaaa, Yami you're so mean!" Yugi cried as he tried to get Yami to let go of his foot.

-Back to where the hell Hikaru live-

Sai was hitting Hikaru with his fan as he yelled in the boy's ear,

"Hikaru let's play IGO, Hikaru let's play IGO, Hikaru let's play IGO, Hikaru let's play IGO, Hikaru let's play IGO, Hikaru let's play IGO, Hikaru let's play IGO, Hikaru,-"

"SHUT UP SAI!" Hikaru yelled as he sat up.

"Hikaru, you're sooo mean!" Sai cried.

"Oh my god Sai, why do you have to haunt me? Why not some other little kid?" Hikaru yelled as he finished throwing up.

-Back to Domino-

"Yami, I don't want to!" Yugi cried as Yami tried to take off his pants

"Shut up! You need to get dress so we can duel!" Yami said as he finally got Yugi's nightgown pants off and replaced them with blue jeans.

"But I want to sleep!" Yugi half cried and yawned.

"Ra! Why do you have to be so complicated! I just want to duel! Sometimes I question myself why the hell am I with you?!" Yami barked loudly as he brushed Yugi's hair.

-Hikaru/Domino(Rin-chan: when this happens, it means it happens at the same time)-

"I wish I lived a week with someone else than you!" Hikaru and Yami yelled.

"You're so mean!" Sai and Yugi cried.

Just then the clear sky became cloudy.....

To Be Continue.....

Rin-chan: Yay! We finished our first chapter!

Sasuke:....Why am I still here?

Rin-chan: ((in a sweet voice)) Remember Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: Um....review now! And if you don't or flame us then I'll use sharigan and kick your ass!

Rin-chan- Awwww, you're so nice Sasuke.

Sasuke: (whispers to readers)) I'm really trying to get out of here.

Rin-chan: I heard that and you'll never leave!!

Sasuke: Damn!

Rin-chan: Well, see you later and enjoy the ending song!

_**FURASUKO KIRAKIRA suru  
**__**rika shitsu de matte'te **_

**_genki no SHAWA-  
kimi ni sosoide ageru  
sabishige na sono senaka wo sasaete ageru  
genki no SHAWA-  
kimi wa hitori janai wa  
yuujou no ooki na wa ni mamorare teru _**(Genki no SHAWAA from yu-gi-oh)

Rin-chan: Please Review!!


	2. Hand of Yami

Rin-chan: Welcome to the second chapter of switching places! Sasuke-kun couldn't make it today because ((cough))busywithnaruto((cough)) so our cohost today is Edo-kun!

Ed: ...yo

Rin-chan: ((glomps)) Yeah Edo-kun!

Ed:blush: oi!

Rin-chan: now Edo-kun, say my disclaimer!

Ed: She doesn't own Hikaru no Go or Yu-gi-og or me and my anime FMA for if she did...we'll be all screwed!

Rin-chan: okay! let's get on to the story ((hits Ed with giant hammer))

Ed: OW!

* * *

_**Kimi ga ima boku wo sasaete, Boku ga ima kimi mo sasaeru Dakara mayoi nagara mo tomo ni ikiteikouyo, mirai e to**_

**_Namama to tawamure sore nanide itemo mono tarinasa wo kanjite shimau_ _Sameta me de mirarete Kawaita jidai no kaze ni fukareteiru_**

_**Fuan na kokoro to yuuki ga senaka awase ni natteiru dakedo ima nara yume wo kono te de kanaete miseru yo**_

**_Kitzutsuite koware souna hi mo, namida shite komaraseru hi mo arukeredo bokura ha(wa) sore wo koete ikunda, dare yori ue wo mezashite_ **

Last time...

_Just then the clear sky became cloudy... _

And now...

**Ch.2 Hand of Yami**

The next morning as Hikaru wakes up, he hears a voice saying "Yugi Yugi!".

"Ughh...Sai...I don't want to wake up " He then opens his eyes to see a really short kid glaring at him. "..."

Yami raised an eyebrow as he stared at the di-colored child in the small bed. "..."

3

2

1

"WHAT THE HELL!"

- in Yugi's home-

Yugi woke up peacfully as the sun raised high and mighty like the mountain, he stretched his arms like the ocean and yawned like a lion(Rin-chan:WTF does this have to do with the story?) "'Morning Yami" he said quietly as he rubbed his eyes when he came face to face to...a Shaman King character?**(1)** "Um...Yami? Is this some kind of joke?"

Sai blinked before he happily pointed at the little boy, "Hikaru, you became a small starfish!"

Yugi blinked before he tilted his head. "Hikaru?"

Sai eyes widened before he glomped the poor child, "HIKARU IS SO KAWAII!"

"Kyaaaa!" Yugi sqealed before he yelled. "But I'm not Hikaru!"

"Huh?" Sai paused as he pulled away to take a good look of 'Hikaru'. He noticed a big height difference and that the boy had more color and longer hair. "...Your not Hikaru, Hikaru doesn't have a DBZ hairstyle..."(Rin-chan and Ed:rolls around laughing:) The man then squeezed Yugi's shoulders tightly as he shook him, "What did you do to my Hikaru?"

Yugi tried to speak but the spirit wouldn't let him speak.

"Hikaru! Hikaru! Come back! Bring him back! Where are you! Waaaaa!" Sai cried as he hugged the little boy tightly.

Yugi tried to escape but the ghost had a iron grip. "I can't breath!"

Sai stopped crying and pulled away. "Sorry...but...I miss Hikaru! Now who will play IGO with me!"

Yugi patted the man's shoulder, "I, too, miss my Yami. I wonder if he's worried about me.."

Sai wiped his tears and looked at Yugi, "I'm wondering the same thing with Hikaru, I bet he's crying in the corner wondering where I am."

"I too think Yami is with him crying too..." Yugi sighed as he looked out the window.

-Back to Hikaru's...um...house in...where?-(Ed: The world may never know)

"Why are you still here!" Yami yelled as he pointed at Hikaru.

"I keep on telling you that this is my house!" Hikaru yelled as he threw a pillow at the spirit.

"And I keep on saying that you are lying!" Yami barked as he dodged the pillow.

"For the love of god baka! Look around you and see if this is your room!" Hikaru said as he spun the other boy around.

Yami stopped spinning and looked around, this was definatly not his room it was so...plain and white..."..." the spirit bowned down his head in defeat.

"Now that I finally got you to shut up, we need to talk about why you're here and where did you come from?" he said as he put his hands on his hips.

Yami nodded but paused as he looked down at his clothing, it was alot more looser and with was kind of heavy. "Okay, but first can you tell me what am I wearing?"

Hikaru raised an eyebrow before he pointed to a mirror that the dumb author added again (Rin-chan: Stop calling me dumb! I would kill you if you weren't so cute! Ed: ahem... Rin-chan: but Edo-kun is cuter ((glomp)) ) Yami nodded before he walked over and looked at his relfection. "...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-Now over to Yugi's again-

Sai got up from the floor before he froze.

Yugi looked up and tiled his head. "What's wrong?"

"I can't move" Sai said as he tried to move his leg. "What am I wearing? It's like I'm trapped in some thick rope..."

"Oh that? It's what we wear everyday, well, me and Yami..." Yugi said sadly.

Sai frowned and reached to pat the child's shoulder but still couldn't move. "You wear_ this _everyday? How can you move?" he cried as he tried to take a deep breath.

Yugi shrugged before he pointed at the mirror behind Sai that...not so smart with ideas of an author put (Rin-chan: Do you hate me that much? Waaaaa!)

Sai looked behind him and gasped. "I..I look...so...wierd! Waaa Hikaru-I mean Yumi!" (Rin-chan: Hey my other nickname!)

"It's Yugi" the boy corrected as he tried to pry the ghost off of him.

"I look like...a thingy!" he cried as he tried to pull the cloths off but had no avail.

Yugi sighed as he tried to help the spirit but was interrupted by his grandfather. "Yugi! Anzu-I mean Tea' is here!"

"Oh no...that bitch is here..and I have to go to school and Kaiba will be there too..." Yugi sighed as he bowned his head.

(Rin-chan: As you notice, I have a passion of hating her! Look at my profile for more proof! Oh sorry for people who like her, there will be Anzu or Tea bashing!)

"Who's Kaiba?" Sai asked as he stupidly looked at the boy.

This is going to be a long day...

To Be Continued...

_**FURASUKO KIRAKIRA suru  
**__**rika shitsu de matte'te **_

**_genki no SHAWA-  
kimi ni sosoide ageru  
sabishige na sono senaka wo sasaete ageru  
genki no SHAWA-  
kimi wa hitori janai wa  
yuujou no ooki na wa ni mamorare teru_**

**_

* * *

_**

Rin-chan: Sorry I took so long to update! I thought no one like this story! But I dedicate this chapter to -glomps Yuugi- for giving that really REALLY nice review!

Ed: .oh no...

Rin-chan: Group glomp! ((glomps Ed))

Ed: Not aigain! Al, Roy, Scar, anyone save me! Hell even Evny for all I care!

Al: gomen Nii-san but she'll get me too! ((runs away))

Rin-chan: Al-kun! ((chases after him))

Al: Ah! Nii-san!

Ed: I hope you all review! Please no flamers!

Roy: That's my job. ((glare))

Rin-chan: Roy! ((glomps him))

**(1) **Check the link area in my profile, you'll see it there!


End file.
